


deeper

by tikii



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, i guess ??, ill tag as i go i swear, its a Collection of them, one shots, reassurance, tm - Freeform, uhhhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: in which there are a bunch of one shots of castle swimmer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH LET ME EXPLAIN  
> so im Addicted to this webcomic and i can’t stand the Wait bc my imagination runs Wild  
> so basically this is just a bunch of one shots - or like ,,, ways the next chapter/episode could go  
> and idk when im stopping or anything else  
> this is just a little place to write down my thoughts™️  
> so yeah enjoy ig

**6/15**

* * *

“You’re okay - you’re okay.” Siren soothed softly, his heart clenching in his chest when Kappa let out another soft whimper. The shark pulled the beacon closer to him and told himself he had to keep on swimming, keep on going, for Kappa’s sake -

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Siren murmured. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was assuring himself, or Kappa more. How did things go so wrong? How did it go so bad so quickly? They were supposed to get Kappa out safely, they were supposed to help him, make sure that he escaped unharmed - and yet, it still came to this. 

 

More guards would be upon them any minute - they could smell Kappa’s blood. They would find them in an instant. 

 

Siren shook his head, huffing at himself. He couldn’t be thinking of things that made him nervous and what bad things could happen - he had to focus on getting Kappa out of there. Maybe he could find a couple of bandages or something on the way out - who knows! 

 

He wouldn’t have a peace of mind until he knew Kappa was out safely.

 

Siren’s heart jumped again when Kappa wobbled, letting out a sound that sounded in between a whine and a sob. 

 

“You’re okay.” Siren soothed again, wanting to cry himself when watery brown eyes flickered up to meet his. “I promise you’re going to be okay. I’m sorry.” 

 

Kappa let out a watery laugh, leaning against Siren a bit more. “There’s nothing… t-to be sorry about. Y-you… you had no control over this.” 

 

“But you’re hurt, and I was supposed to protect you, no matter what - “ Siren started again, but Kappa cut him off.

 

“Not everything… a-ah-“ The beacon stopped himself with a hiss of pain. Siren steadied him, and Kappa tried to continue. “N-not everything goes as planned. T-that’s… that’s what I’ve learned from my time as the beacon.”

 

Siren looked away, letting out a small sigh. “I know, Kappa. But I have to help you - I have to protect you; who knows what’ll happen to you if they catch up to us. We just have to keep swimming - keep going. We’ll be fine.”

 

Kappa opened his mouth to respond, but distant yells of ‘prince!!’ filled the corridor. If that wasn’t bad enough, Kappa swayed again, letting out another choked sob. Siren steadied Kappa again and began to swim a little faster than he was before, whispering small reassurances to Kappa.

 

“You’re okay. You’re okay.”

 

“We’re going to be okay.” 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU TELL IM N E R V O U S ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> BECAUSE IM SO NERVOUS ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER

As if Kappa couldn’t get anymore nauseous.

 

Both Skiff and Siren sounded so… pained. Desperate - but for completely different reasons. Siren was desperate to get Kappa out and safe and to find another way to break the curse, but Skiff was desperate to save his people and get rid of the possibility of anyone else dying.

 

....Kappa supposed this was his fault. He was the one who needed to be killed, after all. And because he wasn’t dead, people were suffering. That was on him. 

 

The moment Skiff slammed his staff onto the floor to stop them from moving forward, Siren had pulled Kappa behind him, and Kappa couldn’t help but let out a small whimper at the forced movement. They were so close - so, so close. They were right there. All they had to do was swim out, and everything would be fine.

 

But of course, Kappa’s luck had other plans for him.

 

Siren was speechless as Kappa grabbed onto the prince’s arm to steady himself. Skiff… Skiff seemed like someone with strong morals, Kappa mused. He must have been torn between listening to his prince and doing what was good for the people.

 

(‘What was good for the people’ was gutting Kappa and spreading his blood all around the place. Honestly? At this point, Kappa felt like he kind of deserved it. He was the cause of all the problems in Siren’s castle - and with his people.)

 

Siren was saying something, but Kappa wasn’t listening. He felt as if he was falling. Further and further and further… he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. 

 

As opposed to everything spinning like it was before, now, Kappa’s vision was blurring and blacking out. He could physically feel himself shutting down. He leaned on Siren more, his chest heaving because ‘he couldn’t breathe he needed to breathe-’

 

“Kappa?” Siren’s voice was clearer now. “Kappa? Kappa?!” 

 

Another voice overlapped his - he guessed the other voice was Skiff’s - and Kappa just couldn’t keep himself upright anymore. 

 

The last thing he was aware of were arms around him and a scream of his name.

 

And that was it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calls 911 hello 911 im DYING

_**6/29** _

* * *

 

Skiff let them go.

 

Siren wasn’t expecting that at all, to be honest. The moment Skiff put his spear down and gave him a cold, blunt ‘no’, Siren felt something in him die. 

 

But Skiff let them go in the end. 

 

Siren didn’t plan this far. Where would he go? What would he do? He knew there was a neighboring kingdom nearby, but dangers lurked around every corner, and he didn’t really know how to defend himself. And Kappa…

 

Kappa was slowly coming back to his senses. He was still too pale for comfort, but he was slowly becoming more and more aware now that he wasn’t losing too much blood. 

 

Kappa chuckled weakly when Siren tightened his grip on him a bit. “H-heh… close call, huh?” 

 

Siren swallowed past the lump in his throat and smiled down at Kappa, giving him a comforting rub on the shoulder. “Close call. Don’t worry - I’ll get you to safety.”

 

Kappa smiled and leaned against Siren, letting out a shaky sigh and closing his eyes. Now that Siren was  _ not  _ out of his mind with worry, he noticed that Kappa was shaking almost violently. 

 

Siren but his lower lip. He didn’t stop to consider how Kappa must be feeling. Being hunted down by countless sharks - sharks who wanted your blood and to kill you mercilessly - and almost being denied that escape while bleeding out. That must’ve been scary - it still must be petrifying. 

  
  


“Hey, Kappa. Look at me.” Siren spoke softly, and waited patiently as Kappa opened his eyes slowly and looked up. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

Kappa’s eyes seemed to shine and he bit his lower lip, but said nothing. In an act of pure bravery, Siren reached up and caressed Kappa’s cheek.

 

“I promise.”

 

The whispered reply relieved Siren to no end.

 

“I trust you.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALDJDHSUSHHDHS THESE CLIFFHANGERS ARE GONNA K I L L M E

Kappa couldn’t breathe.

The arm around his neck and the hand around his wrist felt too _tight_ \- too restricting. He needed to get out of there - if not for him, then for Siren. They were going to take Siren back and force him to do something he didn’t want to do. Kappa couldn’t let that happen. He just couldn’t!

He choked on labored breaths and weakly tugged at the arm around his neck with one hand, trying to wiggle his way free. That only promoted the guard that was holding him (Seko? Siren was calling her that.) to tighten her hold. Kappa let out a choked noise and flailed, growing increasingly more panicked. He couldn’t breathe, they were going to get Siren, and -

He felt something. Something nearby. Something _dangerous_.

Kappa had to warn them. They were in danger - they were in immediate danger. Kappa knew that Siren cared for his people, that he would never forgive himself if something bad had happened to them. He was already carrying so much guilt and so much burden on his shoulders -

“...away…” Kappa choked out, letting out a soft cry of surprise when Seko tightened her hold even more. He had to get the message out. “...get… away. You’re in… danger.”

To Kappa’s relief, the hold on his throat was loosened, and he was allowed to breathe more freely. With his free hand he gripped onto the arm that was holding him to stabilize himself and take deep breaths. He could breathe - he was fine.

He was fine.

But not for longer.

Seko screamed for the guards and the prince to get away from there. He seemed to realize that something was really wrong now.

Siren didn’t. He kept his back turned to the danger, making Kappa flail even more with the need to get to Siren and pull him away as fast as he possibly could.

Kappa choked again, the hold on his throat becoming tighter than before - probably due to fear. He got it. What was coming was terrifying.

Kappa’s eyes widened and he gasped as the creature rounded the corner -

And gazed directly at Siren.

Kappa couldn’t keep the scream that had bubbled up from his throat and forced its way out of his lips.

_**“SIREN!”** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**7/13** _

* * *

 

“You’re faster than me. So swim me closer! Hurry!”

 

Kappa  _ kind of  _ thought this plan through. He just needed to get closer - get close enough so that he could touch one of the tentacles and get the others out of there. He needed to get close enough to it so he could… communicate with it. He wasn’t sure if it would work right away, but he needed to try.

 

For both Siren’s sake, and his guards’ sakes.

 

Seko got him there faster than he could have gotten there himself. 

 

“Let me go.” Kappa instructed strictly, but there was no bite behind it. When Seko gave him a weary look, Kappa smiled weakly. “I promise I’m not going to hurt anyone or run away.” 

 

Seko hesitantly let go, and Kappa swam forward, grabbing onto the tentacles wrapped around the guards to untangle them.

 

“Kappa! What are you-“ Siren started, but he paused when Kappa simply shook his head. 

 

“Help me untangle them. Then swim away, okay?” Kappa said, and Siren crowned at that.

 

“You can’t-“

 

“Yes, I can. Trust me.” That same weak smile made its way onto Kappa’s face. “You can trust me.”

 

Siren paused, weighing his options. Then, he sighed. “Okay.”

 

With Seko’s spear, they were able to cut the guards free. The Stalactite Eater screeched and hissed, trying to capture them again with its tentacles, but this is the part where Kappa came in.

 

Kappa swam up so that he was at eye-level with the monster and put his hands out, forcing himself to project his voice as much as he possibly could.

 

**“Stop!”**

 

And to his surprise, the monster stopped. It blinked, seeming a little confused. Kappa slowly put down his shaking arms, trying to maintain eye contact with the Satactite Eater. “Please. They’re not going to hurt you - they’re not going to hurt me! So, please… you can go back to where you’ve been living. They won’t bother you with yelling or anything like that, I promise.” Kappa was fully aware that his voice was shaking, and he felt as if he could just crawl into a hole a die, but he  _ had  _ to stand his ground. If not, Siren or one of his friends could get hurt. And Kappa couldn’t live with himself if he just let that happen.

 

The monster slowly raised a small tentacle up to Kappa, who was bracing himself for the worst. Instead, the tentacle just poked Kappa in the stomach. With a small, shaky laugh, Kappa stroked the tentacle, smiling. “That’s it. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.” 

 

And just like that, it was over. The monster began to swim away, returning to its cave, and Kappa swam down, a million thoughts racing in his mind. Would they still insist on taking him and Siren back into the castle? Would he be restrained again - accused of using magic? 

 

None of those things happened, actually.

 

The moment he approached the four sharks, Siren threw himself forward and engulfed Kappa in a tight hug. It was… a surprise, to say the least. He was expecting to be… yelled at. Accused of lying and using magic. 

 

But he didn’t.

 

Siren’s arms were tight around him, and the prince was doing some weird combination of laughing and crying. Kappa slowly hugged Siren back, burying his face in the crook of Siren’s neck.

 

For the first time in a while, Kappa felt safe.

 

_ Safe. _

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucj ,,,

**7/20**

* * *

 

Siren’s heart was  _ pounding. _

 

That was probably one of the scariest experiences he had ever had. His mind couldn’t stop racing with ‘what if’s’ and ‘how’s’.

 

What if he had been eaten? What would the castle and his people do then?

 

What if Kappa had been eaten right then and there?

 

What if one of the guards would have gotten eaten?

 

How did that creature stop so suddenly?

 

_ How did Kappa do that with a straight face? _

 

It was only natural that Siren had grabbed Kappa and pulled him close to protect him. Siren didn’t know what the others would do when the creature left, and he wouldn't take the chance to give them an opening. He  _ swore _ to protect Kappa and help him get out safely. 

 

He just had to keep swimming. He just had to keep going until they were far enough to be safe and away from the castle - far enough to relax and rest and plan on what to do next.

 

Honestly? Siren was terrified - more terrified than he had ever been before. Not only was he now running away from his kingdom and duties, he almost got  _ eaten  _ and now he is saving the very person that needed to be killed to save his people.

 

The situation was complicated - something that Siren couldn’t explain to anyone, even if he tried. 

 

But he chose a path, and he had to continue going down that path no matter what.

 

There was no turning back.

 

Siren looked down at Kappa, who had his eyes closed and was almost completely limp in his arms. That made sense. Kappa had lost a lot of blood - it was only natural that he would have to rest for a bit.

 

That was fine. Siren would do all the swimming. 

 

In an act of pure bravery, Siren leaned down and pressed a small kiss into Kappa’s hair. They would be fine, he told himself. 

 

They would be okay. 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever is not okay raise your hand  
> * raises hand *

_**7/26** _

* * *

 

“Go!”

 

Kappa  _ knew  _ that this was a bad idea the moment it was presented to him.

 

But it was a spur of the moment plan - who could blame them?

 

Kappa could immediately feel the choking force of the prophecy pulling him towards Siren - pulling him towards the very person who was holding the guards back - the very person who was trying to save him.

 

Kappa couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

In a panic, Kappa reached forward and grabbed onto the edge of the rock, trying to pull himself forward and away from Siren. He knew that trying to resist the pull was near to impossible - but he had to do it. If not for him, then for Siren.

 

He had to do it for Siren.

 

Kappa tried to pull himself forward again, grunting with effort. His will was strong, but the pull was stronger. It got to be too much for him to handle and his hands slipped, and he started to  _ speed  _ back to Siren, who was begging the guards to stop.

 

Kappa opened his mouth to scream - to warn Siren - but all that came out was a strangled cry of ‘watch-‘ -

 

Luckily for him - and for Siren - the prince had turned around at the reaction of the guards that had he had been stalling. In the nick of time, Siren opened his arms, and when Kappa collided with him, he wrapped his arms around the beacon tightly. On instinct, Kappa practically cling to Siren, his heart racing and arms shaking with the effort of resisting the prophecy pull.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kappa whispered almost brokenly.

 

“It’s okay.” Siren responded softly, practically cradling Kappa’s head. “We’ll be fine.”

 

But with the spears of all the guards pointed at them, Kappa couldn’t help but doubt.

 

Would they? 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me , through my tears of despair ; IM SOMEWHAT OF A PROPHET

**_8/3_ **

* * *

 

**_Siren has to die._ **

 

_ No. Please. _

 

**_Siren has to die._ **

 

_ I can’t. I  _ can’t.

 

Kappa clasped a hand over his mouth, choking back the protests and cries that threatened to spill over. He couldn’t. He really couldn’t do it.

 

This is how Siren must’ve felt. 

 

Kappa took a shaky breath, suddenly feeling as if he couldn’t breathe. Like the walls were closing in on him.

 

Kill Siren? He couldn’t.

 

“Hey, hey.” A soft voice spoke. “It’s okay.”

 

Siren was looking down at Kappa with a sad, shaky, but gentle smile. He was trying to be reassuring, Kappa thought, but he didn’t think anything would reassure him from  _ this  _ revelation. 

 

“It’s fine.” Siren held his hand out to Kappa, and the Beacon took it. Siren squeezed his hand and turned back to face his mom. “Is there anything else?”

 

The Queen exhaled shakily. “I… I thought that if the person who was supposed to kill you was killer, then there would be no one to kill you. Then you wouldn’t have to die. Then the prophecy wouldn’t have to be carried through.” She ran a hand over her face. “I didn’t want it to be revealed to you like this - I’m sorry. I didn’t…” her voice cracked slightly, and Siren gripped onto Kappa’s hand tighter. “I didn’t want my only son to die.”

 

Kappa was speaking before he knew it. “You don’t have to worry about that, your highness.” All eyes were on him, and he gulped. Despite his nervousness, Kappa continued. “I… I refuse to kill your son. It’s not happening. We… we’ll try to find another way to break the curse. Without killing your son. I… I promise.” 

 

Siren, despite himself, smiled shakily and turned to face his mother again. Kappa squeezed his hand for comfort. “He’s right. We’ll find a new way. I don’t think I really want to die.” He laughed nervously, and both the Queen and Kappa winced. “...the point being, we’ll find another way. I promise too.”

 

The Queen smiled shakily, her eyes watering. 

 

“I trust you.” 

* * *

****

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me , crying ; what the Shit

_**8/10** _

* * *

 

“If the Beacon is dead, nobody will know the truth!”

 

Susca said that with such force that Siren instinctively shifted to the side to block Kappa from view. 

 

Nothing but anger and disbelief was swirling in Siren’s mind. Susca had  _ lied to him _ \- all the pressure, all the late nights, all the anxiety, all the worrying - it was for nothing. 

 

Siren didn’t have to have blood on his hands anymore.

 

(Well… he wouldn’t have  _ any  _ blood if Kappa decided to kill him right then and there.)

 

But… Susca had a point. If Kappa had died, Siren would be safe, and everyone would have given up on the prophecy. Susca just really wanted to look out for Siren in the end. She wanted him to  _ live  _ \- and Siren wanted to live, too, but he was just so  _ angry _ that he could have killed Kappa - that he could have had blood on his hands and nothing would happen. Nothing would be fixed. 

 

And nothing would  _ ever  _ be fixed now, would it?

 

Kappa wouldn’t kill him. Siren knew that for a fact. 

 

Nothing would change. His people would still die slowly, and Kappa would still be bound to him.

 

Speaking of being bound…

 

“You can’t just let Kappa go,” Siren spoke almost robotically - emotionlessly - his eyes not even able to meet his mother’s. “He’s bound to me because of the prophecy. If you let him go, I think I’d have to go with him.” 

 

Susca frowned, her chest still heaving from that display of anger from before. “Is there any way to fight it?”

 

“I’ve tried,” Kappa sounded so  _ tired _ . “I can’t fight it.”

 

Susca raised an eyebrow and let out a strong exhale, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We’ll figure something out. Anything to get the Beacon out of this castle.”

 

Siren felt anger bubble in his chest, but he was quick to push it down again. Being angry wouldn’t help anyone right now.

 

He had to be the bigger person, he guessed. 

 

“Can you leave me and Kappa alone for a bit? We have to… talk some things out.” Siren turned away from Susca, who bit her lip.

 

“...okay. Come meet me when you’re done.”

 

The two sharks swam away, leaving the Prince and the Beacon alone.

 

“...I’m not killing you.” Kappa’s voice wavered as he gripped onto one of the bars. “I  _ can’t.”  _

 

“You don’t have to.” Siren put his hand on Kappa’s and smiled weakly. “You don’t. We’ll figure something out.”

 

(He sure hoped they would.)

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOURE AFRAID FOR THE NEXT EPISODE PUT A WAHOO IN THE COMMENTS BELOW  
> ILL START

**8/18**

* * *

 

**“KAPPA”**

 

Siren sobbed against the bars, reaching out for the beacon in vain. Kappa could do nothing more but whimper Siren’s name as he was carried farther and farther away from Siren - to his death, most likely. 

 

Siren hoped in vain that the prophecy that bound them together would send Kappa flying back towards him and out of his mom’s grip, but it never came.

 

So Siren sat and cried against the bars of the small cell he was in, mourning for the person who made him… whole. The person who brought out the best - and the worst - in him.

 

He just wanted Kappa back. He just wanted his mom to be happy again. He wished that it didn’t have to be this way. He wished he had told Kappa…

 

He wished he had told Kappa that he loved him.

 

Siren sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes, deciding that it wouldn’t do any good to just sit there and cry. He had to… he had to think. He had to do something. Siren couldn’t just… sit here and let it happen. 

 

Siren’s thoughts wandered back to when Kappa squeezed out of the bars with the queens. He could try the same thing, but… Kappa was smaller than him. And he needed assistance to get out. Siren could try, but he figured that he’d end up getting stuck…

 

But it was his best bet. 

 

Siren took a deep breath and decided to try and go out sideways instead of front. He twisted his body and squeezed through the bars, using his hands to push himself out. He almost gave up, but… he had to do this. For Kappa. With a final grunt, he pushed himself out and tumbled onto the ground.

 

Siren blinked twice in shock. He… he made it! He did it! He brushed himself off, his mind already reeling. Siren turned around to swim away, but found himself turning around to lock eyes with Elder Selkie.

 

“...stop her. Please.” Was all the Elder had to say. Siren nodded and sped off, hoping that he could make it in time.

 

Kappa needed to live.

 

If not for himself… then for Siren.

 

Because Siren didn’t know what he would do without Kappa. 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I TRIED TO DO THIS FROM NEE’S PERSPECTIVE  
> KEEP IN MIND SHE DOESNT KNOW EVERYTHING  
> ( this is really short im so sorry )
> 
> WITH THAT SAID , IF YOURE TERRIFIED , LEAVE AN ‘ OH NO ‘ IN THE COMMENTS  
> ILL START

_ Oh Kappa… what have they done to you?  _

 

Nee bit her lower lip and kept her gaze steady, not wavering when the Queen made eye contact with her. She…  _ couldn’t  _ look away. Not until she made it clear with her eyes that what the Queen was doing was  _ wrong _ . 

 

It wasn’t that everyone needed the Beacon - no.

 

It wasn’t that everyone needed Kappa to fulfill their prophecies - that’s not why they came. It’s because the murder of an innocent person is wrong, and everyone knew that - even the  _ prince _ , who was the one destined to kill Kappa, knew that it was wrong.

 

_ So why was the Queen - who wasn’t even a part of the prophecy - choosing to kill Kappa now, in front of everyone?  _

 

Something was wrong. 

 

Nee let out a soft sigh and looked at Kappa, who was unconscious and floating limply while being held by the two guards. Nee felt her heart clench painfully and she looked away, unable to look anymore. 

 

It was… painful. To know that they didn’t treat Kappa like a regular person, and some sort of… object that could be used for anything. 

 

She wished they were able to get Kappa out.

 

_ Oh Siren… _

 

_ Where are you? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying oh my god thank you skiff and seko y’all are the real ones here

_**8/31** _

* * *

 

Skiff bit his lower lip, swimming through the castle as quick as he could. The prince wasn’t in his room, or with the injured, or anywhere he looked! The only place he hadn’t looked was the dungeon, and Skiff didn’t want to believe that the Queen has locked him up. 

 

It was the only possibility, though - and Skiff had to see if the possibility was right.

 

He swam into the dungeon, fiddling with his fingers. His eyes flickered back and forth, looking for someone, until he finally saw two sharks in two different cells please don’t let it be -

 

“Skiff!” Prince Siren brightened, grinning. “I’m so happy to see you!”

 

“Pri - Siren!” Skiff swam up to the bars and smiled in return. “What happened?”

 

“I’ll explain while we swim - there’s the key on the floor there. Can you please get me and Elder Selkie out of here?”

 

“Of course! Of course.” Skiff picked up the key and unlocked the cell. He gave Siren time to swim out and unlocked the other cell where the Elder resides and smiled.

 

“C’mon. She’s about to kill him in front of everyone.” Skiff felt his heart clench at the face Siren made. “B-but! Seko says he’s gonna buy some time for us! He knew something was wrong too.” Siren’s face relaxed, and Skiff gestures for the two to follow. “Come on - I don’t know how much time we have left.”

 

“Thank you, Skiff.” Siren embraced Skiff for a second. “I owe you so much.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Now come on! Let’s go save Kappa!”

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss wendy really did it to us didnt she  
> [ I FORGOT TO ADD if you want to scream about castle swimmer to me my tumblr is tikitm and my pfp is byleth eye emoji ]  
> [ edit 2 ; im boo boo the fool and just learned that seko is a girl so ive corrected all my mistakes with her pronouns im So Sorry ]

_ No. _

 

Siren’s arms were woven tightly around Kappa, his face scrunched up in pain. 

 

_ No. _

 

Kappa was frozen in shock, his eyes wide and his breaths coming in shakily.

 

**_No._ **

 

“...S-siren?” Kappa’s voice was so, so small but it seemed so, so loud against the deafening silence of the crowd and the Queen. “Siren?” His voice cracked, and he cursed himself for not being strong. 

 

Siren laughed breathlessly, and Kappa’s heart jumped. Why was he laughing? He needed help. He needed -

 

“Are you hurt?” Siren asked weakly, and it took everything Kappa had in him not to start yelling. Instead, the beacon sniffled, holding back a sob as he gripped onto Siren’s arms. 

 

“O-only you would ask if I was okay when you’re hurt, Siren.” He said with a weak laugh, his breath stuttering. 

 

When Siren didn’t reply, Kappa shook him gently, fear gripping him like it never had before. “No. No. Siren, stay awake. Please. Talk to me.” No response. Kappa grew more desperate. “Siren? Talk to me. Talk to me. Siren!” He had given up on his goal to not cry and was now heaving with sobs. “Please… you can’t leave me. You can’t.”

 

“The Prince needs medical attention!” Someone from the crowd yelled. “Someone take him to the nursery!” Kappa’s eyes snapped up at the swarm of sharks crowding around them, and he clutched Siren protectively to his chest, his eyes narrowing. He didn’t want to let Siren go, what if they just left him for their precious prophecy-

 

“Kappa!” Kappa’s head whipped to the side to see Skiff and Seko swimming up to them, their eyes wide. 

 

“We’ll take him. Come with us.” Seko said urgently, and without any question (Kappa could trust them. Kappa could trust them-) Kappa handed Siren over and gripped onto Skiff’s wrist as they swam away. Skiff smiled at him reassuringly, albeit weak. 

 

“He’ll be fine. I know it.” He said. There was a little bit of a shake to his voice, though, and Kappa inhaled shakily. 

 

He didn’t want to look back. 

 

And he hoped Siren would be fine. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t you just love technical misunderstandings
> 
> [ IM SO DEPRESSED IM SOBBING NOOOOO ]

“Siren - Siren! No, no, nonononono - don’t take me away please - Siren!” Kappa tried to squirm his way out of the grips of the two queens, crying out for the prince - for the one who had stuck by his side -

 

The one who  _ saved him. _

 

“Please please I can’t - I can’t leave him please just let me-“

 

Kappa struggled a bit more, stopping when he realized that the prophecy would just pull him towards Siren anyway - they were bound together, of course! And Siren wasn’t dead…

 

Was he?

 

Kappa’s struggles became weaker and weaker as they got farther and farther from the crowd. The prophecy should have pulled him to Siren by now. It should have worked - he should have been over there!

 

Kappa put a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening; nausea hit him full force as a thought entered his mind -

 

_ What if you aren’t being pulled to him because he’s dead? _

 

_ The prophecy keeps you bound to him. And… the prophecy said he had to die. Is he… is he dead? _

 

“No…” Kappa’s voice was barely audible. “No…”

 

He kept waiting for the prophecy to string him back to Siren - to pull him back to the only one that ever cared about him -

 

But it never came.

 

Siren was dead.

 

Kappa choked on a sob and went limp, completely putting a stop to his struggling. Why must the surface god curse him so? Why was the only one who listened - who cared about him - taken away from him just like that? Was he destined to never rest?

 

One of the queens was hugging him, but Kappa was barely registering it. 

 

The prophecy wasn’t reacting.

 

Siren must’ve been dead.

 

And that’s it. That was it.

 

Kappa’s eyes slipped shut as he choked on another sob, his shoulders hunching in.

 

Why like this? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all im not okay   
> me , crying and writing ; you know what that is ? growth

Queen Nee groaned and buried her face in her hands, already dreading going out and facing her subjects. She promised to be back with the bea - Kappa! What was she going to say? Her people would not believe her, and even if they believed her truth, they would head over to the shark’s castle and probably wreck havoc. That’s not something that she wanted.

 

Especially because Siren was still recovering.

 

She hoped Kappa was doing okay. She hoped Kappa was going on a vacation of some sorts, hanging out with the smaller fishes that followed him around. She hoped that he was safe.

 

Part of her wanted Kappa to come to her castle with her people and just… live there. While being ‘trapped’ by the sharks, she did a lot of thinking and… well, she came to the realization that being the beacon must be absolutely exhausting. People looking up to you, having such high expectations that you try so hard to reach, but they just expect more and more - and it especially hurt her that some didn’t even see him as his own person - just a tool. 

 

The way he looked at Siren was just… heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. Siren had been one of the only ones who had ever shown him compassion and care - one of the only ones who ever saw him for Kappa and not just the beacon. 

 

Nee felt pity and… well, guilt. She once fell into the category, too, and now she was going to try and convince her subjects to see it the way she learned how to see it.

 

Because she learned a lot from her little trip to the sharks, and she knew Krilli did too. And she was going to help her subjects learn too. She had to. 

 

For Kappa.

 

(Oh… she hoped Kappa was okay.) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sniffles  
> my babies

Siren touched his lips with a small smile when no one was looking - he made sure no one was looking. His recovery was going to be a long one, for sure, but… it was going to be easier knowing that Kappa was out there, waiting for him - loving him from afar until he could love Siren up close.

 

That filled Siren with hope.

 

Siren gingerly touched the new scar on his back, a strange warmthness filling his chest. 

 

Kappa. He was the only thing on Siren’s mind right now. 

 

Siren had gotten this scar for Kappa - for the one mer who ever showed him understanding and… well, love like no other had. Siren got this scar for him… and in a way, Siren was carrying Kappa around wherever he went. 

 

Siren blushed and buried his face in his hands, holding back a groan from escaping his throat. Skiff, who was idling nearby, gave the prince a knowing look.

 

“Are you okay, prince?”

 

“Peachy.” Was Siren’s reply, and Skiff gave a small giggle.

 

“Understood. I’m here if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Back to thinking about Kappa.

 

(Kappa, Kappa, Kappa. It was always him.)

 

Siren hoped he was doing okay - he hoped that he was starting on a path to happiness and to live for himself. Siren hoped that he was thinking about the shark (although it was a selfish hope), and Siren hoped that he would get out of the castle soon to go find Kappa. 

 

Siren had a good feeling about what his future held. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaA


End file.
